Key to American Termite Families and Subfamilies
WIP This key includes the Termitidae subfamilies as well and treats them as seperate =Imago= 1a Fontanelle absent; ocelli absent; antennae usually more than 22 segments; large spines present on shaft and tip of tibia; prominent cerci; large size, 20mm with wings →[https://wikitermes.fandom.com/wiki/Zootermopsis Archotermopsidae: Zootermopsis] Ocelli present, antennae less than 23 segments [[#2a|'→ 2a']] 2a Fontanelle absent; pronotum very large, wide as or wider than head, plate like in shape; wings with multiple heavy criss-crossing veins along outer margin →Kalotermitidae Fontanelle present (may be inconspicuous); pronotum wide as or narrower than head; wings with two heavy veins (no cross veins present anteriorly) [[#3a|'→3a']] 3a Forewing-scales larger than hindwing-scales, slightly overlapping basal portion; wings typically translucent →Rhinotermitidae Clypeus bilobed or divided by a weak line; forewing-scales and hindwing-scales small and of equal size, forewing-scales never overlaps hindwing-scales; wings typically opaque and with highly reduced venation [[#4a|'→4a']]' (Termitidae)' 4a Pronotum rather large, more or less equal in width of head with a rather straight anterior margin; abdomen stout with broad sternites; wings often twisted at the tips; large in size 17mm - 20mm with wings; Distribution: Western Arizona to central Texas OR fontanelle minute and bifurcate; 15mm with wings (10mm without wings); Distribution: Southern Florida →Nasutitermitinae Not larger than 15mm with wings, usually much smaller [[#5a|'→5a']] 5a Eyes large; ocelli large and conspicuous, fully their diameter from the eyes; fontanelle inconspicuous, hardly visible if at all; mandibles elongated, about half as long as broad and protruding well infront of the head capsule; ~8mm in length with wings →[https://wikitermes.fandom.com/wiki/Anoplotermes_fumosus Apicotermitinae: Anoplotermes fumosus] Mandibles not elongated; fontanelle typically conspicuous, round or oval →Termitinae =Soldier= 1b Soldier absent; workers with swollen clypeus; abdomen uniform grey (due to gut contents) with transverse white lines →Apicotermitinae Soldier present [[#2b|'→2b']] 2b Soldier with nasus (long projection on head); mandibles vestigial, reduced to small points →Nasutitermitinae Soldier without nasus, well developed mandibles [[#3b|'→3b']] 3b Mandibles typically large and robust OR mandibles small with plug like head. Pronotum large; broad as or broader than head →Kalotermitidae Pronotum not broader then head; crescent or saddle in shape [[#4b|'→4b']] 4b Mandibles thick, serrated, pointed downwards, more or less equal in length with head capsule; fontanelle absent; antennae usually more than 22 segments; cerci prominent; large, typically 15mm - 20mm →[https://wikitermes.fandom.com/wiki/Zootermopsis Archotermopsidae: Zootermopsis] Mandibles slender, lacking teeth or symmetrically toothed; fontanelle present [[#5b|'→5b']] 5b Pronotum flat and crescent in shape; mandibles without teeth and curved at tip →Rhinotermitidae Pronotum saddle shaped; mandibles long and slender, evenly curved or sickle in shape →Termitinae =Worker (Can also apply to soldiers)= 1c Pronotum large, broad as or broader then head →https://wikitermes.fandom.com/wiki/Kalotermitidae Pronotum saddle or crescent and flat in shape; mesonotum typically large as or larger than pronotum [[#2c|'→2c']] 2c Pronotum crescent and flat in shape [[#3c|'→3c']] Pronotum saddle in shape [[#4c|'→4c']] 3c Worker large; maximum of ~10mm; wingbuds often present; abdomen fat, significantly wider than thorax; cerci prominent →Archotermopsidae:Zootermopsis Worker slender, abdomen not significantly wider than thorax; fontanelle present but inconspicuous →Rhinotermitidae 4c Head pigmented (reddish-brown to brown), epicranial Y-suture prominent; body pigmented grey to yellowish; soldier with nasus →Nasutitermitinae Worker unpigmented (except for head on occasion) [[#5c|'→5c']] 5c Soldier absent; workers with swollen clypeus; abdomen uniform grey (due to gut contents) with transverse white lines →Apicotermitinae Soldier abdomen translucent; head may be castaneus →Termitinae References Weesner, F.M 1965 Termites of the United States: a handbook, Elizabeth, NJ: National Pest Control Association, 70 pp. Krishna, K.; Grimaldi, David A.; Krishna, V.; Engel, M. S.; 2013 Treatise on the Isoptera of the world. (Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History, no. 377) Vol. I